


Le retourneur de temps

by Nasharum



Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: S'excuser est déjà dificile pour tout le monde, encore plus pour Draco Malfoy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Petits OS Harry Potter [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978186
Kudos: 4





	Le retourneur de temps

Malfoy montait les marches et juste en face, le visage fermé, écoutant d’une oreille Ron et Hermione, Harry descendait lui aussi les marches. A la surprise de ses amis Draco continua pour s’arrêter face au trio d’or. Harry souleva un sourcil devant la mine sombre du prince blond.

Draco prit une inspiration, les yeux cloués au sol et une main anxieuse dans les cheveux.

« Je te présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche de surprise et Hermione souleva ses deux sourcils d’un coup.

« Et tu penses que je vais te pardonner juste parce que tu me présentes tes excuses devant nos amis ? Désolé mais il va falloir faire mieux. »

Harry croisa les bras, attendant, et Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant l’air surpris de ses amis derrière lui.

« Évidemment, tu as toujours été très exigeant avec ce qui te tient à cœur. »

Draco sorti sa baguette et avant que Ron le mette en joue Harry baissa la baguette de son ami. Draco lança un sort sur ses cheveux et le gel disparu.

« Déjà, plus de gel. Ensuite c’est d’accord pour informer nos amis… et le reste du monde. Je te laisse même le choix pour mon père, amuse toi comme tu le voudras, mais je ne suis responsable de rien, ni de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, ni de ce qu’il pourrait bien t’arriver… »

Harry esquissa un rictus.

« Tu me livres ton père ? Quel esprit de famille Dray, j’en suis…. Ravis. Et tu es définitivement plus beau sans le gel. »

Harry passa la main dans les cheveux blond et extrêmement doux.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça et tu le sais très bien. » râla le blond en remettant ses mèches blondes derrière les oreilles et lui lançant un regard noir. Qui alluma totalement le brun.

« Ron, Hermione, j’ai… quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec Draco… »

Hermione ricana alors que Ron s’écroulait au sol. Ce qui fit ricaner Théo et lever les yeux au ciel de Blaise. Théo une fois fini de rire se reprit.

« On te couvre Draco, je suppose que vous avez plein de choses passionnantes à vous dire et qui ne nous concerne vraisemblablement pas du tout. Prenez tout votre temps. »

Harry montra la chaînette en or à Hermione.

« Les Malfoy ont pleins d’objets magique ultra précieux. On se débrouillera bien t’en fait pas. »

Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue avant de lui glisser.

« Tu es rentré fâché à 11h du soir, ça fait 8 tours de sablier. »

Il lui fit un clin d’œil avant de s’éclipser avec Draco dans un passage secret et d’utiliser le retourneur de temps pour une nuit complète de réconciliation.


End file.
